The invention relates to apparatus for forming individual plastic bags of a desired length and thereafter sealing the open end thereof with contents therein.
The use of plastic bags in the home for a variety of applications has grown tremendously over the last decade. Although it has been proposed that the consumer purchase a variety of different sized bags that he may seal himself, this requires purchase and storage of a complete inventory. In addition, since these bags are often placed in a freezer for storage with the contents therein, it is also most important to be able to identify the contents as well as date when the bag was sealed and placed in the freezer.
Certain bag forming apparatus has been proposed as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,077. The equipment illustrated in this patent is complicated in nature since it is directed to bags for packaging such as in supermarkets that are given to the customers with their food purchase therein.
Accordingly, the inventor has found a need for a device, particularly suitable for home use, in which the consumer may purchase a continuous roll of flattened tubular stock material and form their own bag to a desired length, having a pouch therein for the insertion of a label or the like identifying the contents of the bag and also to permit the sealing thereof.